We've got tonight
by Finchelfully
Summary: Es la historia de lo que pasó durante I Do en la habitación con Finchel. Ya había subido esta historia antes pero la he reestructurado y cambiado algunas cosas que no me habían acabado de gustar :)


Rachel no estaba demasiado segura de cómo habían llegado a esa situación, Finn y ella cogidos de la mano, como en los viejos tiempos, yendo hacia la habitación del hotel en el que era el convite de la boda que no había tenido lugar finalmente. Quizá había sido el discurso que Finn le había dado hace un rato, él parecía tan convencido de todo lo que decía que Rachel no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar a ese chico inseguro que tan solo un año antes era su novio, y que había conseguido dejarle sin habla. No, sin duda, este no es el chico que le había dejado en la estación por su propio bien. O quizá había sido cantar con él, ellos siempre habían tenido una conexión especial cuando cantaban juntos, como si les uniese más, como si el resto del mundo desapareciese y tan solo quedasen ellos, mirándose el uno al otro. Pero fuera como fuese ahí estaban y esa sensación seguía, como si la canción aún durase en sus mentes y les hubiese impulsado a actuar de esa manera.

Finn, por su parte, no se lo podía creer aún, por supuesto que había intentado convencerla con su discurso, ella era su novio, sin importar la distancia que les separase o la gente que intentase cruzarse en su camino. Por un momento recordó a Brody, le imaginó solo, quizá en el apartamento de Rachel, echándola de menos como él había hecho durante tanto tiempo desde su ruptura pero alejó ese pensamiento rápidamente temeroso de que algún sexto sentido de Rachel adivinase sus pensamientos y acabase con ese perfecto momento. Miró a Rachel de reojo y sonrió, estaba tan preciosa, Nueva York le había dado esa luz que tanto necesitaba, parecía tan… feliz. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco responsable de esa felicidad, aunque tan solo fuese en la que estaba relacionada con ese momento.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta Finn parecía algo reacio a soltar la mano de Rachel, quizá por miedo a que eso fuese un sueño que llevaba esperando demasiado tiempo, así que Rachel, al ver su expresión, le miró sonriendo:

-Finn, estoy aquí, no voy a irme solo porque me sueltes la mano para abrir la puerta- dijo casi en un susurro rompiendo así el silencio que había desde que habían subido.

Finn se limitó a asentir y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo, dejando entrar a Rachel y observándola con su bonito vestido rosa y el ramo que había cogido en la boda. Sin querer, en su mente apareció una imagen de Rachel vestida de novio, justo antes de la que hubiese sido su boda. Rachel dejó el ramo encima de una mesa y ni siquiera observó la habitación en la que estaban, cosa que solía hacer dada su ligera obsesión por controlarlo todo. En lugar de eso, se giró y vio como Finn la miraba.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó con cierto temor.

-No, nada- dijo él sonriendo para tranquilizarla- Solo estaba mirando lo guapa que estás y pensando en lo mucho que te he echado de menos.

Sin añadir nada, la pequeña judía dio los dos pasos que le separaban de Finn entrelazando con él sus dedos y se puso de puntillas todo lo que sus zapatos de tacón le permitieron como para estar más cerca de su altura.

-No pienses en eso ahora- susurró tan bajito que tan solo él y a la poca distancia que estaba pudiese escucharlo- Ahora estamos aquí, juntos.-le miró fijamente con los ojos vidriosos llevando una de sus manos a su mejilla.

Sin poder contenerse, Finn se inclinó salvando así la distancia que había entre ellos y la besó despacio, tiernamente, saboreando aquello que echaba tanto de menos y que por fin había vuelto a ser suyo sin ninguna diferencia, todo aquello era como si hubiesen vuelto a uno de esos días de instituto en los que, aunque no lo pareciese, todo era más fácil. Rachel, aunque esperaba aquel beso y lo recibió con amor, al principio había estado un poco dudosa, hasta que se dio cuenta que esa persona a la que estaba besando no era un extraño, no era cualquiera, era Finn Hudson, el chico al que algún día le entregó su corazón y por el cual era capaz de renunciar aunque fuese temporalmente a su sueño de Nueva York. No, aquel no era cualquier chico, era su chico.

Estuvieron un rato besándose sin moverse para no estropear el perfecto que se había creado hasta que Rachel se separó de él, mirándole con una sonrisa y se acercó a un lado de la cama donde se desabrochó el vestido. Finn comprendió enseguida lo que iba a pasar y emocionado comenzó a quitarse la incómoda pajarita y toda la ropa que aquel traje tenía. Maldijo en su mente no llevar su cómoda ropa habitual que hubiese sido mucho más fácil de quitar y para cuando tan solo llevaba la camiseta interior y los calzoncillos, Rachel ya estaba metida en la cama quitándose la ropa interior, que tiró suavemente a un lado de la cama. Finn apagó la luz, conocía suficiente a Rachel como para saber que no le gustaba que la mirasen, aunque a él le pareciese la mujer más hermosa. Se tumbó a su lado y ella se acercó poco a poco permitiendo que él pusiese las manos en su cintura y la acercase, recorriendo con la comisura de sus labios su cara hasta llegar a sus labios, que besó despacio, como intentando detener el tiempo que tenían, mantener esa noche para siempre.

Finn ya intuía lo que iba a ocurrir, ambos desnudos en la cama de una habitación de hotel, besándose tan despacio que parecía que redescubrían la boca del otro, acariciando despacio sus cuerpos sin pasar a zonas prohibidas, como si aún no lo hubiesen hecho por primera vez: pero no fue hasta ese momento, con Rachel apoyada en el pecho de Finn acariciando su abdomen con la yema de sus dedos, que se dio cuenta de lo que deseaba que aquello pasase así que se giró despacio hacia Finn, levantándose despacio hasta acercarse a su cara y empezó a besar a Finn despacio, sin prisa, pero con un toque más intenso que el resto de besos no habían adquirido.

Finn bajó una de sus manos por la espalda de la chica, acariciando cada centímetro mientras respondía a los besos de la misma forma hasta que llegó al costado de Rachel, cogiéndola por la cintura hasta elevarla a su nivel, momento en el cual Rachel puso las piernas a los lados de Finn sin llegar a tumbarse sobre él sonriendo en sus labios. Después de un rato más de besos que poco a poco subían en pasión sin que Finn dejase de acariciar la espalda de Rachel volviendo a subir al llegar a la parte baja de su espalda, dejó de besarla subiendo la mano a su mejilla y la miró sonriendo:

-¿Estás segura?-susurró sobre sus labios algo temeroso de haberla fastidiado y que su chica se fuese tan fugazmente como había llegado.

Rachel, por su parte, abrió los ojos despacio cuando Finn dejó de besarla haciendo una pequeña mueca porque había dejado de besarla y se acercó un poco más a él asintiendo con una gran sonrisa, estirando las piernas para buscar más contacto con el chico pegando su vientre al abdomen de Finn. Finn sonrió sintiéndose un poco estúpido por haber pensado que después de llegar hasta allí Rachel se iría en el último momento y mientras la volvía a besar ambos sintieron una especie de nostalgia al darse cuenta de que sabían cómo actuar, no eran dos desconocidos que se hubiesen conocido por casualidad, ni dos personas que se reencontraban después de un tiempo y querían ver si todo había cambiado.

Finn la cogió entre sus brazos con mucho cuidado sin dejar de besarla dándole la vuelta para ponerse encima mientras ella se aferraba a su cuello acariciando su nuca y su cuello dejándole a Finn espacio entre sus piernas. Él bajó los besos despacio hasta el cuello de la judía, evitando dejarle marcas, esa es otra de las cosas que sabía de ella, después de hacer el amor le reprochaba ese tipo de cosas por miedo a que sus padres las viesen y se alarmasen así que Finn simplemente dejó de intentarlo. Un momento después se separó de ella mirando su cuerpo con detenimiento mientras Rachel sentía como se sonrojaba al notar la mirada clavada en ella ladeando la cabeza despacio.

-Finn, ¿va todo bien?- susurró dulcemente sonriendo un poco sin poder evitarlo. Finn asintió sin apartar la mirada de ella subiéndola despacio desde su abdomen hasta sus pechos y finalmente hasta sus ojos.

-¿Me dejas besarte?- dijo mirándola embelesado pasando uno de sus dedos por el vientre de la chica, a lo que ella respondió con un corto jadeo que daba permiso para que hiciese lo que quisiese.

Rachel sabía a lo que se refería con aquello, le encantaba el cuerpo de Rachel, ella lo sabía, y en algunas ocasiones Finn había pasado muchísimo rato besando su cuerpo hasta que Rachel le recordaba que podía no hacía falta que le demostrase que la quería solo de esa manera.

Ambos sonrieron y Finn bajó la cabeza hasta los pechos de la chica llenándolos de besos cortos al principio que cada vez se hacían más húmedos mientras con una de sus manos jugaba con sus pezones endureciéndolos a su antojo. Rachel lo observaba sonriendo cerrando los ojos después encorvando la espalda ligeramente sin poder evitar mover sus caderas contra las del chico notando como su entrepierna se iba endureciendo hasta que soltó un pequeño gemido con el que Finn se dio cuenta que su pequeña amante quería algo más y con suaves besos fue bajando por su abdomen hasta llegar a su sexo que acarició con su lengua despacio disfrutando de los gemidos que Rachel emitía mientras él aprovechaba aquello que antes apenas podía tocar besando cada trozo de su cuerpo bajando los besos por sus piernas, cuando Rachel hacía demasiado ruido sonriendo entre las suaves caricias que ella le daba en su pelo y espalda cuando él acariciaba su entrada con sus dedos mirándola deseoso hasta que con un movimiento de sus dedos la chica le hizo un signo para que se acercase a ella indicándole que estaba lista y puso sus manos en la cintura de ella cogiéndola despacio sonriendo mientras él la penetraba suavemente sonriendo mirándose. Cuando ya la hubo penetrado Finn se quedó parado un instante disfrutando de aquel momento hasta que Rachel empezó a mover sus caderas contra él despacio besándole con necesidad y él respondió a los movimientos con un poco más de fuerza haciéndolos más profundos mordiendo el labio inferior de ella cuando tenía que interrumpir los besos para soltar suaves gemidos que en ocasiones iban acompañados de su nombre a lo que él respondía moviéndose más rápido.

Cuando los movimientos del chico hicieron imposible a Rachel seguir con los besos, Finn subió una mano hasta su pelo apartándoselo de la cara para poder verla mejor empezando a besar su cuello mientras él tampoco podía evitar que los gemidos se escapasen de sus labios hasta que en un momento dado Finn salió de ella por sorpresa dejándolos a ambos mirándose con la respiración agitada y ella abrió más las piernas antes de que Finn entrase en ella con más fuerza embistiéndola mientras escuchaba los gemidos de Rachel . Ella se agarró con fuerza a su espalda llevando las manos despacio hasta sus hombros y tirando de él para que la dejase ponerse arriba, él se dio la vuelta dejando a la chica colocase bien sobre él, comenzando a hacer los movimientos de sus caderas más profundos y más fuertes que antes dejando las manos sobre el pecho de Finn. Él dejó una mano sobre la cintura de Rachel, acariciándola, sin dejar de mover las suyas, y llevó la otra hasta los pechos de la chica acariciándolos mientras se miraban a los ojos gimiendo por el placer que aquella situación les producía hasta que un poco después, notando como iba a llegar, se inclinó despacio a los labios del ex Quarterback besándolos entre gemidos mientras él bajaba sus manos al trasero de la chica hasta que ambos llegaron al orgasmo quedándose quietos poco a poco.

Después de un rato, Rachel apoyó la cabeza en el pecho de Finn mientras se tumbaba sobre él despacio, mirándole y le dio un beso ahí.

-¿Puedo… preguntarte algo sin que te ofendas?-preguntó mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba si realmente debía preguntarlo.

-Sí, claro, cariño-contestó mientras acariciaba su brazo desnudo de arriba abajo.

-Aparte de la Srta. Pillsbury… ¿has besado a alguien desde que…?-dejó la pregunta en el aire sintiéndose mejor sin tener que pronunciar "desde que lo dejamos":

-No-dijo él sin pararse a pensar ni un segundo. No se sentía avergonzado de ello, más bien creía que eso era un motivo más para demostrarle que le seguía queriendo y que seguía esperándola.

Durante un instante Rachel no supo que decir, sabía que debería soltarle un discurso que le convenciese de que eso era imposible, que tenía que superarlo, que ella ahora vivía en Nueva York y la distancia con Lima era demasiado grande, pero no lo podía y menos después de lo que había pasado, tan solo sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

-Me alegro, de verdad- volvió a sonreír sin saber qué más añadir y Finn le cogió la barbilla acercándole la cara y la besó.

Un rato después, Rachel volvía a taparlos a ambos con la manta, colocándose de la misma manera que lo habían estado un rato antes en aquella misma cama y le miró tiernamente como si nada existiese aparte de ellos mismos y esa cama acariciándole la mandíbula y la mejilla mientras él cerraba los ojos.

-Gracias cariño. -dijo ella mirando sus párpados cerrados bajando la mirada por su cuello a todas las pequeñas pecas que él tenía colocadas de manera graciosa y que a ella siempre le había gustado mirar, era como su pequeño juego, él se dejaba acariciar el cuello, sabiendo que ella trataba de aprenderse el mapa de su piel como si fuese el mapa de su tesoro.

Al escucharla, Finn sonrió sin saber muy bien si era por aquel "cariño" que significaba que no solo habían hecho el amor o porque le daba las gracias por haber hecho algo que él deseaba con más ganas que ella. Lo pensó un instante y como no se le ocurría nada mejor se inclinó hacia ella besándola despacio cogiendo sus manos entrelazando sus dedos hasta que ambos quedaron dormidos abrazados y desnudos.


End file.
